


Hide

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin goes snooping in Michael's home for clues as to why he's acting so weird lately, and ends up finding out much more than he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide

Something was different. Gavin couldn’t put his finger on it but something was absolutely different. And it involved Michael. Whatever was different started a couple months ago, that’s when Gavin first felt something was off.

Michael wasn’t as loud. At least, not as loud when Gavin was involved. He became a bit calmer and quieter, and soon Gavin noticed him being less touchy too. There was far less tackling and wrestling, he got snubbed for high fives more and in general stayed away from Gavin.

This had the man terrified. Had he upset Michael in some way? Made the older man hate him and not want to be friends any longer? He didn’t peg Michael as the type who just let a friendship die quietly but here he was, weeks had passed since they had any sort of friendly skinship or even general chats.

So today Gavin tested it. A bunch of them from work were out at a bar together, just having fun and getting drunk. Gavin, a bit buzzed, walked over to Michael and draped an arm over his shoulder. “Michael, we’re still friends right?” He asked in a whispering tone, leaning on the man and speaking into his ear. He could feel the older man tense up, shrugging him off and turning to face him with a forced smile. “Of course Gav, team nice dynamite, right?”

Gavin pouted but nodded in agreement. “Are you sure you’re not mad at me or something?” He asked, still doubtful. He got a small real smile from Michael this time, who shook his head. “Nah, Gav. We’re okay.”

Gavin left him be after that, still unhappy with the man’s reactions. His actions spoke something different than his words, and the Brit was determined to find out what. Much later in the night, several beers later in fact, Gavin decided it’d be a brilliant idea to confront Michael at his apartment. The bar was only a few blocks from the man’s apartment, so Gavin stumbled and teetered his way to the complex, tripping as he went up the stairs.

He knocked on the door a few times, no answer. Michael had left their get together at least an hour ago, but still wasn’t home. So Gavin did what one might expect a drunk fool to do, he went inside. He still had Michael’s spare key on his key ring, and used it to get inside, locking it behind himself.

If Michael wouldn’t tell him what was wrong, maybe he could find a clue in his home. That was Gavin’s reasoning, as he started searching for nonexistent clues, rifling through drawers and cabinets. After coming up empty in the living room, he headed to Michael’s bedroom. He peeked in some drawers before moving to the closet, walking in and pushing around clothes and boxes in search of something.

A moment later, he heard a click from the living room, followed by a slight creak. Michael was home. Gavin sobered up almost immediately, terrified of being caught. He shut the closet doors carefully, lights off, and peeked through the slats for any sign of movement.

Michael came in soon, but he wasn’t alone. A man Gavin didn’t recognize was with him, and they were kissing frantically. More so on Michael’s part, as the curly haired man pulled the other onto the bed with him. “You’re so riled up tonight. He must’ve done something.” The unknown man said as he pulled away to take off his shirt. Michael was flushed. “Shut up. It’s not always about him.”

The man laughed. “That’s the only time you seem to call me. I get a booty call from you whenever whatshisname gets you all hot and bothered. So I’m curious, what’d he do this time?” Gavin’s brow furrowed, confused by the conversation. He stayed silent and continued watching.

Michael pulled off his own shirt, running a hand through his mess of curls and sighing, knowing the conversation wouldn’t die here. “His name is Gavin, it’s not fucking hard to remember. And he was just… Really touchy today.”

Gavin’s throat tightened, eyes wide with shock. Did he follow what they were saying correctly? Gavin got Michael riled up somehow? The stranger laughed. “Gavin, right. Sorry. I thought you were trying to stop being so touchy feely with him, after last time.” The stranger waggled his eyebrows and Michael shoved him lightly. “I am! But I guess he thought I was mad at him because he kept asking me if we were still friends and shit. Drove me crazy, I mean what am I supposed to say, ‘No Gav, it’s hard to be friends when all I can think about is kissing your stupid face until you pass out?’”

There was no mishearing that. Gavin blushed deeply, still utterly flabbergasted at what he was hearing. He knew Michael was bi, the man had admitted it a long time ago, but Gavin never would’ve imagined that he’d be interested in himself. The idea had crossed the Brit’s mind once or twice, and to be truthful it was appealing, but he hasn’t expected Michael to actually find him attractive.

The two had gone back to making out on Michael’s bed, and Gavin wasn’t sure he wanted to see anymore. He couldn’t leave, but he tried to take a step back and turn away. Being the utter klutz he was though, he ended up stepping on a box and tripping, knocking into a tower of stacked boxes and causing a very loud cascade. It was silent for a moment, before Michael opened up the closet, a baseball bat he’d grabbed in hand, ready to beat up any intruder. “Gavin!” He said with a stunned look, dropping the bat.

The Brit was on the floor of the closet, half covered in boxes and looking sheepish. “Hi Michael.” He mumbled quietly, looking down. The stranger got up, pulling his shirt on and walking over. He peeked in, giving Gavin a once-over. “I’m leaving.” He murmured to Michael, before retreating, the soft click of the door being the only sound in the room. A couple minutes passed before Michael pulled Gavin up by the collar, dragging him and pushing him onto the bed.

Michael scowled at him, face red with embarrassment. “Explain.” Gavin stumbled over some words before taking a deep breath and trying again. “You’ve been acting so weird so I wanted to see if I could find any hints as to why. I guess I know now, though…”

Michael tensed, giving Gavin a worried look. “I guess you do.” He mumbled, plopping down onto the bed next to him and laying back. Gavin laid back, turning on his side to face him. “I don’t mind. It actually made me kinda happy.” Gavin added, hoping to comfort Michael. The auburn-haired man looked doubtful. “How happy?”

Gavin paused for a moment, before leaning in and kissing him gently, a hand holding his cheek softly. Michael kissed back almost immediately, turning to be on his side fully. They pulled apart after a while and Michael smiled brilliantly. “That happy, huh?”


End file.
